Praying for Time
| Recorded = Autumn 1989 | Genre = Pop | Length = 4:41 | Label = Epic | Writer = George Michael | Producer = George Michael | Last single = "Kissing a Fool" (1988) | This single = "Praying for Time" (1990) | Next single = "Waiting for That Day" (1990) }} | Length = 3:31 | Label = Sony | Writer = George Michael | Producer = | Last single = "Last Name" (2008) | This single = "Praying for Time" (2008) | Next single = "Just a Dream" (2008) }} "Praying for Time" is a song written and performed by George Michael, released on Epic Records in the UK and Columbia Records in the US in 1990. It spent one week in the number one spot on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, making it Michael's ninth number one. It was also the last solo single from Michael to occupy the top of the chart in the US. History The song was Michael's first single in almost two years, entering the UK Singles Chart in August 1990. A dark and sombre reflection on social ills and injustice, it was hailed by critics, with James Hunter of Rolling Stone magazine describing the song as "a distraught look at the world's astounding woundedness. Michael offers the healing passage of time as the only balm for physical and emotional hunger, poverty, hypocrisy and hatred." The single peaked at number six in the UK, but it was his ninth number one on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in the USA. The song remained in the Billboard top 40 for ten weeks.Joel Whitburn, The Billboard Book of Top 40 Hits (8th Ed., 2004) It was the first song of political motivation he had released as a single since his earliest days with Wham!. The song was the first of five released in the UK from the album Listen Without Prejudice Vol. 1, although it was the only one of the quintet to make the UK top 10. Music video While George Michael refused to appear in videos to support the album, an experimental video clip directed by Michael Borofsky was released for "Praying for Time", featuring only the lyrics of the song with a blue and black background that, at the end of the clip, reveals itself to be the image on the cover of the album. The completely un-George Michael style video quickly became a buzz clip on MTV, and stayed in rotation on most video networks for weeks. Similarly, the commercial single had no cover photo, only words. ''American Idol'' The song was performed by Carrie Underwood for the 2008 Idol Gives Back mini-marathon on 9 April 2008. In a matter of 24 hours, Underwood's rendition of "Praying for Time" reached number 10 on the Hot Digital Songs chart, with all proceeds being donated to charity. It also peaked at number 27 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 on the week of 26 April 2008. George Michael performed the song during the 2008 American Idol finale on 21 May 2008. Track listing 7": Epic / GEO 1 (UK) # "Praying for Time" – 4:40 # "If You Were My Woman" (live) – 4:05 * also available on MC (Epic / GEO M1) * also available on 12" (Epic / GEO T1) * also available on CD (Epic / CD GEO 1) CD: Epic / GEO C1 (UK) # "Praying for Time" – 4:40 # "If You Were My Woman" (live) – 4:05 # "Waiting" (reprise) – 2:27 * limited edition Cassette, 7" and CD: Columbia 73512 (US) # "Praying for Time" – 4:40 # "If You Were My Woman" (live) – 4:05 Charts References External links * Lyrics at Sing365.com Category:1989 songs Category:1990 singles Category:2008 singles Category:George Michael songs Category:Carrie Underwood songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Songs written by George Michael Category:Songs in memory of John Lennon Category:Songs in memory of Martin Luther King Jr. Category:Epic Records singles Category:Pop ballads